We're a Part of Something Special
by tetheredbytheHeart
Summary: Finn & Rachel based after the 'showmance' kiss... prepare for fluffy, too cute to handle, awkwardly adorable Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Rachel ran out of the auditorium and into the empty hallways of McKinley, tears covered her face. She ran to the car park to watch Finn hop into his ute and drive off. How could the best moment of her life, her first kiss, turn into dope in seconds? She flopped down and sat on the cement steps leading to the doors of the school. Her face found its way into the palms of her hands. She knew that kiss was no mistake. Finn would never have kissed her if he didn't truly like her, I mean he has a girl friend! Finn told her not to tell anyone but how could she not! If she really liked Finn and she wanted him all to herself, than she would make him all hers! Not Quinn, his friends, nothing was going to get in the way of what Rachel wanted!

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the school with a mission. She knew Finn went to his locker first thing in the morning, so that's where she went!<p>

"Well, Hello Finn!"

"Rachel what are you doing? I'm not supposed to talk to you, Quinn said."

"Finn I know that kiss yesterday was real, and you know it too!"

"Rachel keep your voice down, people will hear you."

Rachel ignored Finn and continued,

"I mean why would you even agree to meet me in the auditorium in the first place if you have a girlfriend! Look all I know is it was real, it was real and you're just too scared to admit you have feeling for an outcast like me. I'm going to prove it was real Finn. That kiss may have been just another kiss for you but it meant a lot more to me!"

Finn was speechless, he just stared deep into her eyes.

"I'll see you later in Glee club." Rachel mumbled clutching her books tightly and holding back a river of tears as she walked away. Finn meant the world to her but he was also a huge jerk in her eyes. She liked him a lot, but didn't know if it was really worth fighting for.

* * *

><p>Rachel kept staring at Finn throughout Glee club rehearsal and he knew it. He kept shifting awkwardly in his seat. Rachel saw Kurt making weird faces at her, as if to say, 'You right there, staring at Finn?'. Kurt knew she liked Finn, but he was wondering why she wouldn't take her eyes off of Finn. At the end of the lesson Rachel made sure to catch Finn before he left, he walked fast, he probably wanted this mess to go away. She followed him down the empty halls of McKinley and caught him at his locker.<p>

"Finn-"

"Rachel I don't know what you want from me? I'm with Quinn, and we're going good. I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry! Rachel I just don't know what to do? I mean, I cheated on my girlfriend!"

Rachel was speechless now, she felt sorry for him almost.

"Rachel that kiss in the auditorium, your right it was real. I can't break up with Quinn though."

Finn closed his locker and began to walk away.

"You're such an ass Finn! ... Finn! … Finn!"

Finn didn't stop.

"You stole my first kiss okay!" Rachel yelled out to him.

Finn stopped and slowly turned around.

"Laugh it up, 16 and never been kissed." Rachel nervously looked at her feet.

Finn started to slowly walk back towards Rachel.

"You stole it and now you don't want to acknowledge me. Your probably thinking it's just a kiss, but for me it's not. A kiss is a gateway to everything. A girl expects her first kiss to be magic, but no mine was unexpected and then you ran. All I want is for someone to like me, then I met you, and I thought you were different, but you're just like the rest of them. Why would I even think I had a chance with the hottest guy in school?"

Finn was standing toe-to-toe with Rachel. He lifted her chin with one finger and gently kissed her soft lips. Rachel was a beginner at this so she just stood there and let him work his magic. The kiss lasted a lot longer than Rachel expected. Finn's lips were very soft and he kissed so gently. This was _magic_, Rachel officially dubbed Finn the best kiss of her life. He worked his lips onto hers, and when Finn finally pulled away Rachel was speechless.

"I am different." Finn whispered looking into Rachel's chocolate eyes.

Rachel still had nothing to say, she never thought a boy could make her so speechless.

"I do have feelings for you Rachel. Do you really like me too?" Finn stared into Rachel's eyes.

"Uh, Uh, Um, Yeah…" Rachel was still a bit stunned from the kiss.

"Rachel I want to be with you, but I need to know if you like me too!"

"Finn I do! Trust me I really do!" Rachel nodded furiously.

"Well I guess I should break up with Quinn." Finn nodded to reassure himself.

"Are you serious?" Rachel eyes grew wide.

"Of course." Finn whispered.

"But- But don't you love Quinn?"

"I do but… Look, when Quinn and I were first dating it wasn't as magic as you'd expect. We were on and off, she didn't want to hang out with me sometimes, but that kiss, that's how a real relationship starts. Your amazing Rachel, and I do want to be with you!"

"No one has ever done anything like this for me… you think I'm amazing?"

"You are more." Finn gave Rachel his signature grin.

They started to walk down the hallways.

"Can I?..." Finn asked nervously, reaching his hand out for Rachel's.

"Sure." Rachel smiled wide.

She grabbed his hand and snuggled into his side as they began to leave the school.

"Do you need a lift home?" Finn offered.

"I shouldn't my Dad's will wonder who you are and ask too many questions."

"wait Dads?"

"Oh I have two gay Dads… uh your not a homophobe are you? Cause that-"

"Oh No, definitely not!"

"Few!" Rachel giggled. 

They got to the car park, Finn's ute was one of the last few cars there.

"Uh Finn I might need that lift home? The last bus just left." Rachel shrugged.

Finn chuckled, "Sure."

* * *

><p>When they got to Rachel's house Finn offered to walk her to the door.<p>

"Finn its best you don't, my Dads are kind of really territorial."

"Okay then, well call me!"

"Definitely." Rachel smiled and waved goodbye.

When Rachel walked into the house her Daddy was waiting in the Kitchen.

"Ms Rachel Barbara! Where have you been!" Her Daddy scolded.

"Daddy its only ten past 4?" Rachel replied as she went to raid the fridge.

"And school finishes at 3!"

"Daddy, Glee club silly!" Rachel kissed her Daddy on the cheek.

"Oh sorry princess." He smiled.

Rachel grabbed an apple and went up stairs to her room. She danced around like a fairy and then dropped on her bed. Her body was in her room but her mind was in wonderland. This was officially the best day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>please review, I will update very soon! I'm on holidays so no homework to hold me back :D Enjoy! xxo<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn paced around his room, why was he so nervous? Was it the two Dads factor? Meeting one dad is enough, but two! Finn's phone sat on his bed, _just __do __it!_He picked up his phone and dialed Rachel's house number.

_"Hello Leroy speaking."_

"uh Hey, I'm Finn Hudson, is a R- Rachel available?"

_"Yes I'll just get her."_

Finn breathed out, he had past the first barrier.

* * *

><p>"Rachel there's a boy on the phone for you… Finn Hudson?" Leroy called out.<p>

Rachel came running down the stairs and snatched the phone from her Daddy.

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled.

Rachel's 'Dad' Hiram walked into the room.

"Who's that?"

"A Boy asking for our princess." Leroy smiled into nothingness.

"A boy?"

"A boy."

"A boy?"

"A boy." Leroy nodded.

* * *

><p><em>"So how are you?"<em> Finn asked sweetly.

"Finn its only been 24 hours since I last saw you."

_"So…"_

"I'm great how are you?" Rachel giggled.

_"Great."_

Rachel could practically hear Finn grinning through the phone.

_"Uh Rachel?"_

"Yeah Finn?"

_"Can I have your mobile number?"_

"Why's that? Do my Dads intimidate you?" Rachel lightly giggled.

_"Well yeah."_ Finn said awkwardly.

Rachel giggled loudly into the phone.

_"Your laugh is contagious, it's so adorable."_

Rachel went red, luckily Finn couldn't see.

"Well uh, I'll just go and get my number, hold on." Rachel told Finn.

* * *

><p>They talked for hours on end. They talked about school, friends, the future and their dreams. Rachel felt she could tell Finn anything and trust him with it. Finn promised Rachel he would break up with Quinn Monday, he told Quinn he was on a camping trip with his family all weekend so she wouldn't make plans and call him. He told Rachel he just wanted to talk to her. Rachel felt so special, Finn made her feel special.<p>

* * *

><p>On Monday Finn went straight to his locker. He tried to build up the courage to go and break up with Quinn, but before he knew it she was already standing next to him talking about her weekend without a hello.<p>

"Uh hey Quinn… Quinn?"

"…So yeah my weekend was alright you could say, and how was the trip?" She grinned at Finn.

"Uh great I guess… Quinn we need to talk."

"Oh no." Quinn's eyes went from a look of joy to glassy from forming tears in seconds.

"Quinn- I- we- uh."

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?" Quinn squeaked.

"Pfft, no why would I do that…Ok Quinn I am…"

"Finn I'm pregnant!" Quinn blurted out.

"Wha- What?" Finn lost his trail of thought.

Quinn had tears running down her face.

"But we never-"

"remember last month, hot tub." Quinn buried her face into Finn's shoulder.

"Apparently sperm swims faster or something in that temperature." Quinn mumbled into Finn's shoulder with weeps in between each word.

"Finny what are we going to do?" Quinn cried into Finn's shoulder, Finn stood their and didn't make a noise.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the auditorium, hands in pockets and face down. Rachel was sitting at the piano practicing her singing. Finn sat on the edge of the stage, Rachel hurried over and sat close to him.<p>

"Finn did you do it? Did you break it off?"

Finn turned his head to Rachel and all Rachel saw were a few tears

"Oh my god, was it that bad?" Rachel put her arm around Finn and snuggled into his side.

"Quinn's… Pregnant." Finn told Rachel.

Rachel took her arm off of Finn and sat up straight placing her hand back in her lap.

"What- what does this mean for us?" Rachel sighed.

"I just don't know." Finn was stunned, and not in a good way.

"I can't break it off with Quinn now."

"I know, I know." Rachel turned her away from Finn and let a tear fall.

"So you're not a virgin." Rachel sighed.

"I am."

"What?" Rachel spirit was lifted immediately.

"You are a virgin, so you did have sex with Quinn?"

"Uh No I didn't…" Finn said awkwardly.

"Finn this means your not the father! You can't be the father if you didn't sleep with her!"

"What…" Finn stood up and headed for the door.

"Finn where are you going?" Rachel asked, confused.

Finn turned around and looked Rachel directly in the eyes, "This means she's either cheating on me or she's lying so I don't break it off!"

Finn stormed out in search for Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited anxiously in her room, she didn't take her eyes off of her phone. Finn said he would call her and tell her how the break up went down. Rachel walked back and forth, still not removing her eyes from her phone. Suddenly… 'Buzz, Buzz'. Rachel attacked her phone, she flipped it open and held it to her ear.<p>

"Finn?"

_"Hey, I'm parked across the road from your house, come out."_

Rachel hung up the phone and ran outside. There Finn was across the street leaning against his ute, hands in pockets. Rachel ran over to him.

"Hey, well?" She leaned up against his ute next to him.

"Hey… it went ok I guess…"

* * *

><p><em>Finn stormed down the hallways of McKinley, barging anyone in his way. To his surprise Quinn was storming towards him too, they met nose to nose.<em>

_"Hey wait why are you storming? I should be the one storming!" Finn asked._

_"Why are you storming that's the real question!" Quinn argued._

_"What?"_

_"Brittany saw you kissing that hobbit yesterday after school!"_

_"What? Why was Brittany even at school then?"_

_"So your admitting to it!" Quinn looked at him expectantly._

_"Are you really pregnant?"_

_Quinn look to the ground and stared at her feet._

_"Was it a lie so I don't break up with you?"_

_Quinn awkwardly shuffled._

_"I knew it." Finn walked away._

_"Wait!"_

_"No Quinn, we're done here!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"But its ok Rachel, this means we can be together!" Finn grinned. He leaned over to kiss Rachel but she turned her head away.<p>

"Finn we didn't think this through…"

"What." Finn asked.

"Well, you just broke up with Quinn we can't flaunt our dating in front of her that would be mean."

Finn sighed, "Oh your right, god why am I so stupid!"

Rachel put her hand to Finn's cheek, "Your not Finn, you're the smartest guy I know, your so sweet and kind, that's why we are going to wait a while till we properly date." Rachel smiled.

"So how long is a little while?" Finn sighed.

"Just a few weeks. Maybe in three weeks you can ask me on a date?" Rachel grinned and blushed.

"I'd love to." Finn smiled down at the small brunette.

Finn got in his ute and closed the door, Rachel stood against the door.

"Promise you'll wait for me?" Finn pointed his pinky towards Rachel.

"I Promise." Rachel linked her pinky with his and promised.

Finn started his ute, "You're not just some girl Rach." He smiled and drove off.

Rachel stood alone in the middle of the street and whispered to herself, "And you're not just some boy Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :D I love to hear reviews :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Finn and Rachel had agreed to wait a while until they date. Finn was dying on the inside, Rachel wore the shortest skirts. She would look at Finn in Glee club and wink or smile, she was making it difficult for him. Rachel also told Finn not to call her, she said it would make it even more difficult to keep away from Finn. So here Finn was in geography staring at Rachel's very short skirt. Today she wore a very very short checked skirt. Finn was surprised he wasn't drooling all over the desk. Who would've thought a girl dressed like a librarian could make him melt. Finn should've stopped looking because the only class Finn has with Rachel happens to have Quinn in it as well. But all Finn cared about right now was what coloured underwear Rachel could be wearing if she were even wearing any at all. Finn kept staring at Rachel, daydreaming about the possibilities when Rachel turned around and caught him. He sat up immediately and smiled at Rachel, she blushed and brought her hand to the hem of her skirt to pull it down a little. She turned around again and continued to listen to the teacher, Finn didn't listen to the teacher. Finn didn't listen one bit, all he wanted to do right now was put his hands all over…

"Finn Hudson do you know the answer?" Mrs. 'What's 'er name' asked.

"Uh- uh- I."

"Well I suggest you listen if you expect to get out of this hell hole." She snarled and continued.

Finn went back to his daydreaming ways.

* * *

><p>In Glee club Mr. Schue was talking about, uh some crap. Finn didn't know he was half staring at Rachel, half thinking about what their first date would be like. Finn didn't know how he was going to survive another two weeks without touching her soft lips again, she was his drug.<p>

"Guys welcome Glee clubs newest members!" Mr. Schue announced.

What new m-members? Finn looked up and saw Quinn and puck walk in hand in hand. His jaw dropped, he looked across the room to see Rachel the same. Following them was Brittany, Santana, Mike & Matt.

Mercedes stood up and protested, "Aw hell to the no! They are the people who throw slushies in our faces!"

"Mercedes we have a rule here, whoever auditions always gets in!" Mr. Schue told her.

Rachel butted in, "Mercedes I don't fully agree with this either but we need knew members or no sectionals." She frowned.

"Fine." Mercedes sat back down.

Finn texted Rachel straight away:

_Meet __me __at __my __locker __after __Glee __club.  
>-<em>_Finn_

_Okay __xoxo_  
><em>-<em>_Rachel  
><em>

* * *

><p>After Glee Rachel met Finn at his locker like asked.<p>

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"Hey." Finn smiled back.

"So uh, h-how do you feel about Quinn and Puck?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Great, because it means I can do this…" Finn smirked and leaned down the lightly kiss Rachel.

Finn pulled away and gave Rachel his signature smirk.

"Do you realize you still could've done that even if they weren't dating because no one is around to see us?" Rachel giggled and Finn chuckled with her.

"Rachel will you go on a date with me?" Finn smirked again.

"Uh- uh- Yes! Definitely!" Rachel stuttered.

"Great I'll pick you up at 6.30?" Finn smiled down at Rachel.

Rachel just nodded like mad.

"Great!" Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel on the cheek leaving her speechless.

* * *

><p>Leroy sat reading a book and glancing out the window every now and then. Then a dirty old ute pulled up in the driveway.<p>

"Rachel honey, Mercedes is here!" He called out to Rachel.

Rachel came running down the stairs and over to her Daddy.

"Bye Daddy."

Leroy glanced out the window again and saw a boy get out of the car.

"Rachel, since when does Mercedes dress like a boy and own a ute?"

"Ok Daddy, I'm going on a date."

"A date!"

The door bell rang.

"Daddy, I'm 16, not 6. Goodbye." She kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

Rachel grabbed her purse and ran to the door.

"Hi." She smiled up at the tall handsome guy on her door step.

"Hi, ready?" Finn smiled down at her.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Finn drove him and Rachel to 'Breadstix', He got them a seat and they ordered drinks.<p>

"I haven't been here before." Rachel smiled, "It looks good."

"You haven't been to Breadstix!" Finn seemed shocked.

"Well I'm a vegan, it's hard to find vegan meals when we go out." Rachel shrugged.

The waiter walked over with a small note book, "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh, do you have any vegan meals?" Finn asked, Rachel smiled at how thoughtful he was.

"No sorry sir, can I help you with anything else?"

"No…" Finn slowly shook his head, "We're out." Finn jumped up and grabbed Rachel's hand, he took her outside and insisted she get in the car.

"Finn what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"They didn't have any vegan, so I have a better Idea." Finn smiled.

"I feel I ruined your plans…"

"Don't." Finn winked at her.

* * *

><p>Finn then drove Rachel to a gas station.<p>

"Finn what are you doing?" Rachel laughed.

Finn got out of the car and walked around to Rachel's window, "Trust me, close your eyes and don't open them!"

"Okay." Rachel giggled.

Finn went inside and came back in only a few minutes.

"Still leave them closed." Finn rubbed Rachel's thigh, and she did as he said.

* * *

><p>Rachel kept her eyes closed the whole drive, the whole long drive.<p>

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, still eyes closed.

"We're here keep your eyes closed and don't get out of the car or open your eyes until I say." Finn kissed Rachel cheek and got out of the car.

Rachel sat silently in the car and patiently waited. She was so anxious to see what Finn was doing! It was killing her.

"Ok, come out now, and open your eyes." Rachel heard Finn's voice.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw a huge willow tree in front of the car, they were in a big field, with tall grass. Finn sat under the willow tree on a picnic blanket. Rachel got out of the car and walked towards Finn.

"Oh my god Finn! It's so beautiful!" Rachel looked around at the scenery as she sat next to Finn.

"Just like you." Finn smiled, Rachel blushed.

Finn handed Rachel a grape slushie, "I got us slushies, I know it's not a meal but I know you like grape, because once Puck threw one in your face and you licked your lips before cleaning it off, but yeah." Finn smiled.

"You're too kind." Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek.

Finn and Rachel sat under the willow tree with their slushies and just talked. Rachel thought Finn was the sweetest guy she knows, not that she's dated other guys before but he was amazing.

"So uh Finn I saw you looking at me today in geography…" Rachel giggled.

"Hah hah hah." Finn laughed sarcastically.

Rachel put her slushie behind her, "So what were you thinking." Rachel bit her lip.

"Uh, uh, nothing…" Finn gulped.

Rachel took his slushie off of him and put it behind him, leaning over him to do so. Finn put his hands up in the air and looked away. When Rachel sat back up she looked Finn directly in the eyes and bit down on her lip hard.

"You kn-know you c-can kiss me if you want to…" Finn mocked Rachel.

"I didn't say it like that! ... oh and 'I want to'…" Rachel giggled pressing her lips to his.

Rachel was in full control and she didn't quite know what to do. She just kissed Finn, she was only a beginner at this kissing. Finn insisted she lye down and she did. Finn then took over, hovering over her and kissing her lips gently. Finn's lips were heaven to Rachel, they were the perfect moisture, he was an amazing kisser, not that Rachel had anyone to compare him to, she assumed he was the best of the best. Finn suddenly pulled himself off Rachel and sat back down.

"Oh sorry Rachel, I'm forcing this on you." Finn said.

Rachel grabbed his arm, "No I l-like it." She smiled widely at him.

Finn hovered over Rachel again and kissed her lips again. Rachel put her hand to his face, because that's what you always see in those romantic comedies. Rachel pulled Finn's face closer to hers, she kissed him back with everything she had. Finn pressed his lips hard against hers and slightly moaned into Rachel's mouth, breathing heavily. Rachel wasn't going to moan as well she thought that would be weird… She just stuck to the kissing. Cars drove past and honked their horns which made them both giggle a little. Rachel couldn't believe it, she was having her first 'make out' with the hottest guy in school and he genuinely liked her too. This date was the best date ever… well for a first.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! I love reviews! :) thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Finn waited by Rachel's locker for her in the morning. He couldn't wait to stick it to Quinn that he has a new girlfriend. Rachel was really cool, he liked her a lot, Finn just wanted to hold her hand and kiss her in front of the whole school. Wait, what if his 'friends' on the football team wouldn't approve, what if they teased him and Rachel, or worse what if they slushied them! No, he wasn't thinking this, why should he care what some stupid jocks think! Rachel was a really nice girl and she really digged him too, he wasn't going to dump her because of some losers.

Finn looked down the hall and saw Rachel walking towards him. She was wearing a cardigan with a pony on it and a high waited short purple and pink skirt, she had knee high purple socks to match of course.

"Hey." Rachel shyly smiled up Finn.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"I just have to get my books." Rachel smiled and looked through her locker.

Finn looked around and noticed some football guys walk past and give him a judging look. No he wasn't going to let them get to him! Not this time!

"Ok let's go." Rachel smiled wide at Finn and started to walk.

Finn caught up and walked beside her. Rachel slid her hand down Finn's arm and into his hand. Finn shook his hand out of her grasp. What was he doing!

Rachel stopped and turned to face Finn, "What was that?" Her eyes went glassy and cold.

"Uh nothing…" Finn shook his head.

"No I know exactly what that was you're ashamed to have me as your girlfriend your worried about your rep. Well don't worry! Leave me alone Finn!" Rachel stormed off.

What was he doing! How could he worry about his rep now!

* * *

><p>At lunchtime Rachel sat alone. Finn saw her all alone, now was his time to go and apologize. Finn walked over to Rachel when she saw him coming she rolled her eyes and looked in the other direction. Finn sat down really close to her and refused to move away.<p>

"Hey." He smiled, "Rachel I'm so sorry, I really really like you and I was just a little paranoid about what my friends would think but I've now realized, what they think doesn't count! I like you a lot, you're different and worth keeping and I-"

"Finn stop."

"No, I'm going to prove how much I want to keep you…" Finn slowly leaned in and kissed her placing a hand on her cheek. When he pulled away Rachel just stared him directly in the eyes. Finn kept his face close to hers and held his finger under her chin keeping her close.

"You want to keep me do you?" Rachel whispered.

"I do." He smiled placing another small peck on her lips then pulling away.

"Do you uh... want to come to my house after school?" Rachel smiled up at him and bit her lip, "I mean strictly study only." She giggled.

"Uhh I don't know…" Finn mumbled.

"My Dads don't finish work until 6."

"Sure!"

"You're so adorable." Rachel giggled but then went red.

"You are too." Finn smiled which made Rachel weak in the knees.

* * *

><p>After school Finn drove Rachel and him to her house. This was going to be the first time Finn would see inside her house, and her room. Rachel unlocked the door and incited Finn in.<p>

"Wow your house is so nice!" Finn said glancing around the house.

"Lets go to my room." Rachel smiled.

Finn followed behind.

When Rachel opened the door all Finn saw was pink everywhere!

"Pink's your favourite colour I'm guessing." He laughed.

"Uh yeah." She smiled shyly and sat on the bed.

Finn awkwardly sat next to her. Rachel smiled up at him and when she looked away she noticed a pair of her panties half hanging out of her drawer. The drawer that was right next to Finn. She rushed and tucked it in closing the draw fast.

"What was that?" Finn asked confused as to why she just stumbled off the bed and rushed to her draw.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"You are really cute." He smiled down at her. Rachel stood up and sat down next to him again.

"Well I guess we should stud-" Finn cut off her sentence with a kiss.

When he pulled away Rachel smiled, "We should study…"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself…" Finn grinned his half grin which made Rachel melt.

Rachel pulled his face close and kissed him back. She laid them both down on the bed facing each other. Their lips parted and Finn kissed her harder. Finn grazed his tongue along Rachel's top lip and Rachel granted entry. Finn poked his tongue in and put his hand on her cheek pulling her face closer as he did. Then Rachel pulled away.

"Sorry what's wrong?" Finn asked still with his hand on her cheek.

"Oh I've just never actually French kissed anyone before." She bit her lip.

"Well me neither." Finn smiled before pulling her in again for more kissing.

Really he had never pashed anyone before! Finn was the one with all the experience but now he was pashing a girl for the first time and it was her! Rachel Berry! Rachel kissed Finn back with everything she had, then she sat up to straddle Finn. Finn just smiled widely in response. Rachel leaned down and kissed Finn's perfect lips. She broke their kiss shortly to whisper, "Am I doing it right?"

"Perfectly." Finn whispered back between kisses.

Just then Rachel heard the front door slam.

"Sweetie I'm home early! Where are you!"

It was her Dad, she flung herself off Finn.

"Oh crap." She whispered, "You're going to have to leave out the window."

Finn jumped off the bed, "I thought you said 6!"

"Yeah he's home early, quick!" Rachel threw Finn's bag at him and shoed him over to the window.

Finn put his backpack on and stepped out the window, before he climbed down he kissed her quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

Rachel rushed over to her desk and grabbed the first book she could find, she jumped on the bed and opened up to a random page, then her Dad opened the door.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hey Dad, home early?"

"Yeah, uh Rachel honey… why are you reading that book upside down?"

Rachel looked at the words on the page and noticed they were all upside down. She quickly flipped the book around and smiled back at her Dad.

"Uh ok… well I'm going down stairs…" He said before shutting the door.

Rachel breathed out in relief and closed the book before placing it back on her desk. When she looked at the cover she bursted in laughter. She was reading … 'Peter Pan'. When she got over her laughing attack she thought about what she had just done… Wow Finn was really a keeper!

* * *

><p><strong>review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Finn saw Rachel across the hall standing at her locker. He snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey." He whispered into her ear.

Rachel turned around in his arms, "Hey." She said kissing him on the cheek before turning around again to her locker.

"So you ready for Glee club." Finn asked leaning against the lockers beside hers.

"One minute." She said concentrating on the books in her locker.

"You look so cute when you're concentrating." Finn smirked.

Rachel looked at him and smiled shyly. She put the book she was looking for in her bag and closed her locker.

"Let's go." She smiled up at her cute boyfriend. Saying the word 'boyfriend' made Rachel tingle inside. To think she had her first boyfriend, and even better he was the most popular, hottest guy in school.

Finn followed along side Rachel and held her hand. Every time Finn hugged her, kissed her, even touched her hand in public Rachel went red. Finn thought she was the cutest though. Quinn was a horrible girlfriend and to have Rachel, a shy, cute, bubbly, sneaky hot girl as his, it was awesome.

"Hey Rach, I was thinking. Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night? I don't have work… soo….. This time I promise to prepare for you and your vegan ways…"

"Even better." Rachel smiled, "Come to my house, since we are getting more serious, I would like for you to meet my Dads."

"oh Rachel, I don't know."

"Please, Please. For me! All three of you are my favourite people in the world! And I really want you to meet them! Please Finn! For me?"

"Fine, oh god what do I wear. What if they don't like me!" Finn started to panic.

"You'll be fine, what isn't to love." Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek before they entered the choir room.

* * *

><p>Rachel fixed her dress in the mirror and had one last look before she was going to go downstairs to wait for Finn. Just as she was leaving her bedroom her mobile buzzed.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Rachel, I'm freaking out! I don't know what to wear, my Mom's out so she cant help and-"_

"Finn calm down! What do you have?"

_"Well I have this blue suit that was my Dads-"_

"That will be fine… as long as it isn't powder blue?" Rachel giggled into the phone.

_"Rachel its navy!"_

"Ok well that, and a nice buttoned up shirt with a tie. You'll look super cute."

_"I'm still freaking out what if they don't approve of me or something? What if they don't like me because I'm not Jewish!"_

"Finn! They will love you! The only guy they wouldn't approve of is a German… now hurry up!"

_"Ok see you soon babe."_ Finn said before hanging up.

Rachel loved when he called her babe, or baby. She felt so warm inside. He was an awesome boyfriend.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Finn arrived. He knocked on the door and patiently waited.<p>

"I'll get it!" Rachel yelled out to her Dads in the kitchen.

She opened the door and saw a very handsome, very tall Finn standing in front of her.

"Wow, Finn you look super hot." Rachel said kissing him.

Finn pushed her back, "I don't think you should kiss me with your Dads in the same house." Finn said nervously.

"Don't be silly." Rachel laughed inviting Finn in and kissing his cheek.

"Now they're in the kitchen. This way." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Oh god."

"Finn. Breathe!" Rachel told him.

"Dad, Daddy." Rachel called them. Both Dad's turned around smiling welcomingly towards Finn.

"This is Finn." Rachel smiled.

Both Dad's walked over and shook Finn's hand firmly.

"Hello, I'm Hiram, and this is Leroy." Hiram said gesturing to Leroy after he introduced himself.

"Hi it's great to finally meet you both. Rachel talks about you a lot."

"She does love us." Leroy smiled.

"Well take a seat in the dining room and dinner will be ready in 20." Hiram smiled.

"Sure, let's go Finn." Rachel said grabbing Finn's hand again.

Rachel and Finn sat next to each other leaving the seats across from them spare.

"Well this might not be so bad." Finn smiled.

"It's going to be great." Rachel assured him.

* * *

><p>The dinner was going great. Finn talked to Rachel's Dads about his job and high school, and about his father. Rachel's Dads were so inquisitive, Rachel said Finn didn't have to talk about his Dad but he insisted. Rachel kept brushing Finn's leg with hers, she was teasing him, and Finn slapped her leg away playfully. Even though the dinner was going great he didn't want to screw up now. Half way through the dinner Finn excused himself to go to the bathroom.<p>

"So honey. You like Finn a lot?" Hiram questioned Rachel.

"Daddy, we're not talking about this." Rachel kept her eyes on her food brushing off the question.

"He is a very sweet boy. I do like him." Leroy added.

"He is nice." Rachel agreed.

"He doesn't pressure you at all? Does he honey?"

"Oh god! Dad!"

"Does he?" Hiram asked.

"No we've only been dating for a few weeks. Finn is really sweet, he's a gentleman." Rachel smiled just thinking about him.

"Well if he ever tries to do something. You tell us and break up with him immediately!" Hiram told Rachel firmly.

"Daddy, Finn is lovely he isn't the guy to do that. Ok? And I really like him." Rachel smiled.

Her Dads couldn't help but smile at their happy daughter.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked Finn out to his car in the cold.<p>

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"Your Dads are really nice. It was great." Finn smiled.

"Well the said they like you."

"Few!" Finn giggled.

They reached his car and turned to face each other.

"Thanks, Rachel. It was a good night. I don't know what I was so worked up about."

"The though of two Dads" Rachel nodded laughing, "So are you going to kiss me good night, or are you too scared."

Finn looked at the house to make sure they had no spies, "I'll kiss you any day."

Finn leaned down kissing Rachel. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I should go, its getting late." Finn whispered on Rachel's lips.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss, "Ok, goodnight." She said kissing his cheek.

"Night babe." Finn said before getting in his truck and driving off.

There it was again, _'Babe'_. It was like a shot of adrenaline for Rachel. Finn was a really genuine guy, she wasn't going to let him go, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! please review! oh and recommend to friends please... i need more readers gee!<strong>  
><strong>and I suggest you read 'What If' its soo good lol I'm a fan of my own writing! ok BYE thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Finn watched Rachel as she stared into the textbook. She looked so adorable, the way she concentrated and bit her lip. Finn didn't understand why he was her first boyfriend. He should really stop going over to Rachel's to study because it always ends like this. She distracted him every time. Finn and Rachel had been together three weeks now. Rachel was still a little shy around Finn sometimes, it was different but Finn liked it, it was like she would play hard to get sometimes even though Finn already had her. Finn thought it was … cute.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah." Rachel said not taking her eyes off the textbook.

"Next time we study, do you want to go to my house instead? I mean I like your house and your Dads but I want you to meet my Mom." Finn smirked at the thought.

"That would be lovely." Rachel smiled before looking back at her textbook.

"Well I should go anyway." Finn said shoving his books in his bag.

"Did you even get any study in?" Rachel giggled.

"What? Of course..." Finn laughed nervously and stood up beside Rachel's chair.

"I saw you looking at me." Rachel giggled and stood up to be closer to him.

"Well…"

Rachel laughed a little more at Finn, "bye I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel smiled up at Finn.

"Sure." Finn said as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Finn leaned down and pressed his lips to Rachel's, pulling her in by the waist to do so. Rachel pulled away ad took a deep breath, its like her took her breath away.

"Bye." Rachel whispered kissing him on the cheek before hugging him.

"Bye." Finn said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Finn saw Rachel sitting at her table at lunch and he walked over and sat with her.<p>

"Hey Babe." Finn said kissing her cheek.

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"So can you come over after school? Meet my mom?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I can't wait!"

"Mom said she really wanted to meet you." Finn grinned.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Rachel asked.

Finn placed his hands on Rachel's knees and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes! You're too amazing." Finn told Rachel.

A smile broke from Rachel's face and she giggled.

"You know I really, really like you right?" Finn told Rachel sincerely.

"I really, really like you too." Rachel grinned as she watched Finn lean in closer and closer to then close the short gap between their lips. Finn was purely amazing!

* * *

><p>Finn was driving Rachel and him back to his house. Rachel sat in the passenger seat looking out the window with her hands clenched together in her lap. Finn glanced over and saw how tense Rachel looked.<p>

"Are you okay baby?"

"What?" Rachel said breaking her gaze from the window.

"You seem tense." Finn said with a furrowed brow.

"Um well, I- I have never been to a guys house before, or met his Mom." Rachel said looking at her hands, embarrassed.

Finn placed a hand on top of her hands, "Rachel, stop she will love you, trust me! Wait… wasn't it you that told me to stop worrying about meeting your Dads?"

Rachel slapped Finn playfully, "Well, I didn't think It was this scary…"

Finn pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off, "You're Rachel Berry, why wouldn't she like you?" Finn chuckled.

"Let's go." Rachel said, mostly telling herself.

Finn held Rachel's hand and led her to the door, he opened it and called out for his Mom, "Hey Mom."

Carole came rushing down stairs, her hair a mess, "Oh Finn! You should've told me you were bringing Rachel after school today, the place is a mess!" She scoffed.

"Oh it's ok Mrs. Hudson, my house is a mess often."

"So you're the Rachel. Hi you can call me Carole." She said reaching her hand our for Rachel's.

"Well Finn, be polite…" Carole nudged her son.

"Oh Rachel, do you want a drink or a snack." Finn asked leading her to the kitchen.

"Oh no I'm fine." Rachel told him.

"You should stay for dinner Rachel. I was planning a roast." Carole said.

"Mom Rachel's a vegan…" Finn said.

"Oh sorry I cant anyway, my Dads want me home before 5. But I'm sure your roast is lovely… if I wasn't a vegan…" Rachel said biting her lip.

"Well another time you must!" Carole insisted, "Ok well Finn I have to go get some stuff for dinner, I'll be back in half an hour." Carole said fixing her hair and makeup in the hallway mirror.

"We have to study so…" Finn said pulling Rachel up stairs to his room.

When they got to his room Finn closed the door and smiled at Rachel.

"Finn we don't have to study? What are you doing?"

"This is my room Rachel." He smiled more.

"Finn?" Rachel giggled loudly.

"My Mom said she would be gone half an hour…" Finn said stepping slowly towards Rachel with his lips pursed.

"Finn! I'm not making out with you! What if you Mom comes back in five minutes!" Rachel said.

Finn was standing right in front of Rachel now, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her close, "She said half and hour…"

"Finn!" Rachel tried to be serious but couldn't stop giggling.

Finn leaned down and kissed along Rachel's jaw line and down to her neck. Rachel placed her hands on his upper arms and tried to push him away, although she wasn't trying as hard.

"Finn…" Rachel giggled again.

Finn slowly stepped closer to Rachel so she would step back and hopefully fall on the bed. His plan worked, Rachel fell back onto the bed and giggled. Finn crawled onto the bed next to her.

"No Finn we really shouldn't." Rachel told him seriously.

"But…" Finn said looking her in the eyes.

"Finn get off me now!" Rachel half giggled pushing Finn off her.

"Fine…" Finn sighed.

Rachel turned her head and looked at Finn who lied next to her staring at the roof. She rolled on top of him and placed soft kisses on his neck.

"Rachel…"

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Half an hour!" She giggled bringing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>enjoyed? also sorry for any mistakes i make... i'm kinda lazy :\<strong>


End file.
